


People Will Say We're in Love

by thesentimentalist



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bunny is Worse, Fluff, Getting Together, Kotetsu is Bad at Communication, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Poorly Executed Declarations of Love, Thematically Hilarious Spanish Endearments, Unspecified but Presumably Hilarious Teenage Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesentimentalist/pseuds/thesentimentalist
Summary: "The words of support, the tearful embraces, the whole family though he and Bunny were dating. It made sense, but then, it didn’t. Because he and Bunny weren’t dating. So why would they—? Nathan. He should ask Nathan.He pulled out his phone and dialed her number, each ring passing like an eternity, until she picked up.“Hello?”“Are me and Bunny dating?” Kotetsu blurted.Nathan hung up."Kotetsu realizes his whole family thinks that he and Bunny are dating. He wishes they were right. And as it turns out, they're more right than he realized.





	People Will Say We're in Love

**Author's Note:**

> "I've come back from the depths of hell!" - Me, after they announced that they're making another season of Tiger and Bunny.  
> 2/28/18: every time I look at this I find a typo. I'm going to fix them as I see them. No major changes, just cleaning it up.  
> My friend @oovoojavert made some cute fan art: http://oovoojavert.tumblr.com/post/174315255607/from-sewingfrommagic-s-fanfic-people-will-say

As soon as Kotetsu got out of the hospital, he went home to see his family. He was at loose ends—beaten, jobless, and tired. Most of all he needed some time with them. He spent the first three days sleeping until noon, eating, and then sleeping some more. But by the time Saturday rolled around he figured it was time to try to hail himself back on a reasonable sleep schedule, and got up at 11.

He was sitting out on the engawa, getting some fresh air and sunshine. It was too early for flowers, but little green and silver leaves were starting to poke their heads out. He remembered one spring morning years ago, when Kaede was one.

_He and Tomoe had been woken up at 6 in the morning to the sound of Kaede yelling in the garden. They rushed out, shoeless and panicked, only to find her squatting by the flower bed, pointing to a sprout._

_“Bah! Gahblagalbah!” she said._

_Kotetsu had no idea how to respond to the gibberish his child was spouting, but Tomoe squatted down next to her and said,_

_“Did you find a plant?”_

_“Glasblahabala!” said Kaede._

_Tomoe turned to look up at him._

_“What kind of plants are these?” she asked, jerking her chin towards Kaede and raising her eyebrows the way she did when she wanted to draw Kotetsu’s attention to a teachable moment._

_“Oh, I uh.” Kotetsu joined them on the ground and peered at the sprout, “It's a little too soon to tell, but I think it’s a weed.”_

_He and Tomoe turned back to Kaede, who had picked up a garden snail and had it halfway to her mouth._

_“Kaede!”_

_“Baby no!”_

Kotetsu smiled and closed his eyes and let himself feel. The warm glow of humor. The sharp burst pain. The dull ache of longing. He breathed in, letting it wash over him, consume him, and then recede like the tide.

When he opened his eyes, Kaede was sitting next to him.

“’Morning Kaede.” He said.

“Morning dad.” She said, “Watcha thinking about?”

Kotetsu laughed.

“I was just remembering this one time you ate a snail.”

Kaede grimaced.

“I did what?” she asked.

“You were too young to remember, but this one time we were all out in the garden, and while your mother and I were distracted you ate a snail.” he said.

Kaede made a noise of dismay.

“That’s disgusting!”

Kotetsu laughed again.

 “Babies are kind of disgusting.” he said, “Oh god. One time, Me, Bunny, and some of the others were babysitting the mayor’s kid. This little guy was maybe 5 months old. Anyway, Bunny was holding him, trying to make him stop crying. I tell him to try patting the baby on the back, and he does. Only, the baby throws up on him! You should have seen his face! He looked so betrayed!”

He smiled and shook his head. It had been a really funny face.

Kaede laughed, but there was something in her voice. Stiff, formal--nervous. Kotetsu thought about saying something, but decided to let her come to the point on her own. Sure enough, after a minute she said,

“Listen, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

Kotetsu turned to look at her, but she remained sitting at attention, staring directly ahead of her.

“What is it?” he prompted as gently as possible.

“I just—I want you to know that you don’t have to—that if you want to—it’s ok with me if you start dating again!” she said.

Kotetsu sat in stunned silence as she plowed ahead.

“We haven’t been communicating a lot. And it just. I don’t want to feel like you have to hide that part of your life for my sake. I miss mom—” Her voice broke.

“Oh Kaede.” Kotetsu said, and pulled her into his arms.

She buried her head in his shoulder, and said,

“I miss mom. But it’s important for you to be happy. And if you start dating someone, I want you to know that I support you.”

Her voice was shaking, and Kotetsu could feel hot tears falling onto his shoulder.

“I . . . thank you.” He said, his voice thick, “Thank you Kaede. I know I haven’t been, open with you about a lot of things but I’ll try to do better from now on. I promise. I miss your mom too. Every day. She was a very special lady, and even if I do start dating again that doesn’t mean I love her any less. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.” She said, her voice muffled.

They sat there for a while, hugging it out, until Kaede got up and left, saying something about meeting friends.

Kotetsu walked into the kitchen where Anju was making lunch.

“Up so soon—Kotetsu! Are you alright?” she said, noticing his red rimmed eyes.

“I’m alright mom,” he said, strangled but sincere, smiling slightly and rubbing his eyes, “It’s just. They grow up so fast, don’t they?”

She looked at him for a moment, and then went back to stirring the pot.

“That they do.” She said.

. . .

One night about three weeks later, he was eating dinner with his family. Muramasa was telling them about something that happened at the store when he stopped suddenly, turned to Kotetsu, and said,

“So, you said you’re retiring from the superhero business. Want to help out at the store?”

Kotetsu stopped with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. “Oh geez. I don’t know, maybe? Give me a week to think about it.”

“Fair enough.” Said Muramasa.

Kotetsu frowned down at his bowl.

“I should move my stuff.”

“How?” Anju asked, “The doctor said no heavy lifting for another month at least.”

“It's fine,” said Kotetsu, “Bunny’ll help me pack.”

He lifted his bowl to his lips and drank his soup, which is why he didn’t notice his family exchanging looks over the table.

When he set the bowl back down, he found that everyone was staring at him.

“What?” he asked.

Anju reached across the table and took his hand in hers. He looked up. To his horror, there was a tear rolling down her face.

“What’s the matter mom?”

She wiped her eyes,

“Son I know we never really talked about this but I want you to know that I will always love you and support you, no matter what your sexuality is.”

Kotetsu sat, gob smacked, as she plowed on ahead.

“I never want you to feel like you have to hide anything from your family.”

Kotetsu blinked.

“I uh. Thanks? Thanks mom. That means a lot.” He said, awkwardly patting her hand.

“Wait. Was this supposed to be a secret?” Muramasa interjected suddenly.

“You knew?” Anju said, turning to look at him.

Muramasa grinned.

“Remember that time in 9th grade when Kotetsu had all those weird bruises and he told you he fell down a hill? Well he and Junji Saka—MRRPH!”

Kotetsu had launched himself across the table and tackled Muramasa to the ground, clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t you _dare_!” he screeched.

Anju frowned slightly.

“I always wondered how falling down a hill would give you bruises on your--”

“I have to leave now!” Kaede said, grabbing her dishes and breaking the land speed record in a mad dash for the kitchen.

When she came back a half an hour later, Anju was sitting at the table, placidly drinking a cup of tea.

“Where’d dad and uncle Muramasa go?”

Before she could answer, the hall door slammed open and Muramasa went tearing past them, through the front door, and out into the night. A second later, Kotetsu came chasing after him. The sound of yelling echoed from the lawn.

Kaede turned to Anju.

“Do boys ever grow up?” she asked.

“No.” Anju said, taking another sip of her tea.

            . . .

The next morning, he was hanging out at the bar, pestering his brother, when he remembered that he had to call Bunny. He stepped out back and dialed Bunny’s number. The phone had barely gotten through its first ring when Bunny picked up.

“Are you alright?” he asked, a note of concern in his voice.

“Hi Bunny, I’m fine. I hate to ask, but just realized that I need to pack my stuff, and I’m not allowed to lift heavy objects. Can I get some help?”

“Sure. When?” said Bunny.

Muramasa came out the back door, leaned up against the wall, and lit a cigarette.

“I haven’t actually bought the ticket yet, but I’ll let you know.” Said Kotetsu, “Thanks. Really, I know it’s a lot but--”

“Hey. It’s no problem. I’ll finally be able to get my “helping the elderly” badge.” Said Bunny, snickering.

Kotetsu cackled.

“Fuck off!”

Bunny laughed.

“So how are you doing? How’s the family?” he asked.

“I’m getting better. I can almost sit up without screaming.” Kotetsu said, “The family’s fine, thanks for asking. How are things in Sternbuild?”

Bunny sighed dramatically.

“I never thought I’d say this, but it’s too quiet without you wrecking things.”

The words were sarcastic, but his tone was sincere, painfully sincere, and Kotetsu couldn’t help but reach up to touch his mouth as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

 “Aww, Bunny. I miss you too.” He said.

Bunny grumbled on the other end of the line.

Kotetsu was overcome by a sudden wave of fondness.

“It’s good to hear your voice.” He said.

Bunny spluttered. In his mind’s eye Kotetsu could see the blush that would no doubt be rising on Bunny’s cheek that very moment. He raised his hand to his face. It felt warm. He pushed the thought away.

There was a faint ringing on the other end of the line.

“That must be Nathan and Karina,” Bunny said, “They’re making me go outside and do things.”

“Tell them to keep up the good work!” Kotetsu said.

“Tell them yourself!” Bunny said, “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye!” Kotetsu said.

After he slid his phone back into his pocket, he noticed Muramasa staring at him.

Muramasa took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke up into the air with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“So.” he said, “Bunny?”

Kotetsu stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before making the connection.

“Oh! Bunny.” He said, the light of understanding shining on his face, “that’s what I call my partner.”

Muramasa raised an eyebrow.

“Your partner?”

“Barnaby.” Kotetsu said.

“Ahhh.” Muramasa said “You call him Bunny?”

Kotetsu felt suddenly and unaccountably embarrassed.

“It started out as a joke. Those fins on his costume look like—“

Muramasa cut him off “Sure, sure. When do we get to meet him?”

“Uh. I don’t know?” Said Kotetsu, “I mean, I’ll can ask if he wants to come around for dinner sometime, but I don’t know what his schedule is like.”

Muramasa nodded and took another drag of his cigarette.

Weird.

. . .

Kotetsu got back to Sternbuild the following Sunday. He woke up early Monday morning, in the hopes of getting a little light organizing done before Bunny came to help him start packing on Wednesday. He was packing away the rest of his clothes and letting his mind wander.

He could hear the sound of his upstairs neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Trujillo, heckling their granddaughter floating down through the ceiling.

“He’s just a friend! I’m going on a walk, with a friend!” Gabby said.

“Of course chiquita, I believe you.” said Mr. Trujillo soothingly.

There was a pause. Tiger could hear the clatter of dishes in the sink.

“You know, that’s exactly what your mama said to me 12 months before you were born.” Mrs. Trujillo said.

“Abuelita!”

“Carina!”

“Hey, I’m just saying! When are we going to meet this boy?” Mrs. Trujillo asked.

The conversation devolved into yelling in Spanish, but Tiger didn’t notice. The shirt he’d been holding fell from his slack hands as he made the connection.

The words of support, the tearful embraces, the whole family though he and Bunny were dating. It made sense, but then, it didn’t. Because he and Bunny weren’t dating. So why would they—? Nathan. He should ask Nathan.

He pulled out his phone and dialed her number, each ring passing like an eternity, until she picked up.

“Hello?”

“Are me and Bunny dating?” Kotetsu blurted.

Nathan hung up.

Kotetsu stared at his phone. He supposed that was fair. He was still staring at it when the doorbell rang ten minutes later. He ran over and opened the door. Nathan pushed past him and into the living room, before turning around and putting her hands on her hips.

“What the hell?” she asked.

Kotetsu took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together.

“When I was home, my family was acting all weird, like my brother said “why do you call him bunny? And he was judging, and then--”

“I’m going to stop you right there. Where do you keep the tea in this joint? You’re going to sit down and get a hold of yourself, and I’m going to make drinks.”

“It's in the far left cupboard. Cups are in the one by the sink.” Kotetsu said, sinking down onto the couch.

A few minutes later, Nathan emerged from the kitchen with two cups of tea. She pushed one into Kotetsu’s hands and sat down on the couch next to him.

“Tell me everything,” she said, “but in English this time.”

Kotetsu did.

. . .

Nathan stared at him unblinkingly for a few seconds. Then she threw back her head and laughed. Really laughed, deep, breathless guffaws that had her doubled over and balancing her hands on her knees.

“It’s not _that_ funny.” Kotetsu said.

Nathan held up a finger, wheezing, and took a moment to catch her breath.

“The thing with Junji Sakamoto was pretty goddamn funny Kotetsu.”

“It was embarrassing!” Kotetsu protested.

“It’s funny because it happened to you and not me.” Nathan said.

“Fair point.” said Kotetsu.

“So, what’s the problem exactly?” Nathan said, leaning back against the couch.

Kotetsu sighed.

“It’s not a problem exactly—it’s . . . I was surprised.” Kotetsu said, “But now that I think about it, I’m worried that I might be too obvious. I don’t want to make Bunny uncomfortable.”

Nathan stared at him. After a moment she said.

“Ok. There are several things to unpack there so I’m going to need you to bear with me for a second. You’re attracted to handsome?”

“Is the Pope Catholic?”         

“Don’t sass me Kotetsu. And you’re . . . in love with him?”            

Kotetsu blushed.        

“I . . . Yeah.”

“And you’re hiding this?” Nathan said.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Kotetsu groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“A lot of reasons. We’re coworkers for one thing. Office romances almost never end well, and I do have _some_ sense of professionalism. And I mean, I don’t think Bunny’s interested, you know? In men or in me specifically. I mean, we’re close and all but he’s never said anything to make me think he’s into me sexually.”

Nathan blinked. She sighed and the rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Kotetsu.” she said, “You quit.”

Kotetsu’s eyes grew wide.

“Oh my god, you’re right.”

Nathan covered her face with her hands and swore.

“Kotetsu. I know you were in a lot of pain, but you were there for the part where, right after you quit, he quit because, and I quote, ‘there’s no point in being a hero without you?’”

Kotetsu didn’t say anything, but his face turned a funny pink color and he looked away. He got the point. Nathan leaned forward.

“Kotetsu, you do what you think is best. But if that’s all that was holding you back . . .”

Kotetsu looked at her.

“Do you really think he feels the same way?”

“Kotetsu, honey, he thinks you hung the moon.”

Kotetsu turned redder.

“Look. You said you were surprised that your family thinks you and Bunny are dating. It’s not just because of how you act. You should watch some of the newsreels from after the whole Maverick thing. They’re . . . pretty telling.”

Kotetsu nodded.

“I’m going to give you some time to digest that one. If you need any more advice, you know where I am.” She said, and got up to leave.

. . .

Kotetsu sat motionless for a long time, thinking over what Nathan had said to him. Finally, he went over to the kitchen table and pulled a laptop from the drawer. After he remembered how to launch the search engine, it was easy enough to find the news clips Nathan had mentioned.

The first video was footage from right after Maverick’s arrest. Agnes was talking about the situation over footage of everybody standing outside, milling about and talking while emergency services cleaned up the mess. An EMT came over and began herding him into an ambulance. He protested, but she was insistent. He and Kaede got into the back of the ambulance and it drove away. Bunny watched it go. As soon as it was out of sight, he sagged like a puppet with cut strings. Then he sat on the ground with his legs drawn to his chest, letting his elbow rest on his knees while his hands supported his head. Karina knelt down next to him, said something, and then turned around and motioned for Saito to come over. He took Bunny’s helmet off and appeared to be making him do deep breathing exercises while Karina fanned him with Agnes’ clipboard.

The next video showed a reporter standing in a hospital waiting room. From what he said, Kotetsu quickly understood that it was _his_ hospital room. The man talked about the fight, and Tiger’s medical condition. Suddenly Bunny appeared in the background. He was wearing what looked like a pair of Nathan’s pink sweatpants and the black under shirt they wore with their suits. His hair, drenched with sweat, hung limply around his shoulders. He ran towards the hall by the reception desk, only to be stopped by a nurse. There was a quiet, but evidently heated argument where Bunny pointed at the hall and said something between clenched teeth, and the nurse shook her head and pointed back at the waiting room. Suddenly Bunny was glowing blue and disappeared down the hallway so fast that the nurse didn’t even have time to yell at him.

Then there was a clip from a talk show. The hosts were discussing a picture that Nathan had taken, and the hero’s guild had posted. It was Kotetsu’s hospital room. He was sound asleep, with Kaede curled up at his right him in the hospital bed. Antonio was leaning back against the wall, watching them and making a phone call. Keith, Huang, Karina and Ivan were sitting in a group at the foot of the bed, talking. Ben and Saito were off to one side of the room. Saito pouring them both a glass of what was undoubtedly some kind of advanced moonshine from a hip flask. And Bunny—

Bunny was sitting in a chair to his left,  slumped over his head resting next to Kotetsu’s on the pillow, fast asleep—one hand resting on the covers next to Kotetsu’s, their finger almost brushing.

Kotetsu gulped

Finally there was a shaky phone video. Kotetsu was actually conscious in this one—in a wheelchair, sitting at a table, with Bunny sitting across from him. Kotetsu inhaled sharply—

momentarily stunned by surreal deja vu as he viewed his own memory from another perspective.

_“So how are feeling Kotetsu?” Antonio asked as he walked into the room._

_Bunny, Kotetsu, and Nathan looked up from their game of cards._

_“I’m doing good” Kotetsu said, “At this point, my biggest complaint is the hospital food. Would it kill them to use . . . any kind of seasoning? Or recognizable meat?”_

_Nathan snorted._

_“The nurses had to sedate him earlier because he kept trying to get out of bed and falling over.”_

_“No!” said Kotetsu._

_“It’s all true.” said Bunny without looking up from his cards._

_“Why do you do this every time?” said Antonio, “You know, if you keep injuring yourself it’s going to take longer to get out of here.”_

_“And longer to get away from the hospital cafeteria.” Nathan added._

_“Bunny, do you have any sevens?” Kotetsu asked._

_“Go fish.” Bunny said._

_“Shit.” said Kotetsu._

_“Kotetsu!” Nathan said, looking over to where Kaede was napping in the corner._

_“Shi--I mean--” Kotetsu clapped his hand over his mouth._

_Bunny smiled slightly, and set his cards down on the tray table._

_“I’ve gotta go. I have some errands to run. I’ll be back later Kotetsu.” he said, patting Kotetsu’s shoulder and heading for the door. “Bye Nathan, Antonio.”_

_Antonio moved out of the way to let him pass, and then sat down in the chair he had been sitting in._

_“I’m serious Kotetsu.” he said, “You’re only going to make your injuries worse.”_

_Kotetsu looked him dead in the eyes._

_“‘S better than the crap this joint is trying to pass off as beef stroganoff.”_

_Nathan threw her cards at his head._

_. . ._

_Bunny came back late that night, about 9, after everyone else had gone home. Kotetsu had been surprised when he showed up in his room._

_“The nurses let you past? I thought visiting hours were over?” he asked as Bunny slipped quietly through the door._

_Bunny smiled a small, secretive smile._

_“I have my ways.” he said, “get in the wheelchair, I have a surprise.”_

_Kotetsu got in the wheelchair and let Bunny roll him down the hall, and into the cafeteria--mostly empty now-- where he parked him at a table and sat down across from him. Then he pulled a tupperware box out of his bag and set it on the table in between them._

In the video, Kotetsu looks at Bunn and then at the box, before saying something the shaky camera phone can’t pick up.

_“What’s this?”_

Bunny smiles.

_“Fried rice.”_

Kotetsu looks from the box back up to Bunny, his face stricken, speechless, so moved that for a moment he seemed about to cry. Perhaps he does, at this distance, it is impossible to tell. But he does smile broadly, bringing his hand up to his face to cover his mouth.

_“You really did learn to make fried rice.”_

Bunny--well. Bunny does something very few people have ever seen before. He smiles. Broad, easy, and unaffected. Bunny was always handsome, but now he was captivating. But Kotetsu was too busy having a moment to see. He was looking down at the fried rice, blinking, swallowing what were probably feelings, and overall looking like a man on the verge of doing something drastic.

Bunny reaches into the bag, pulls on a fork, and taps Kotetsu on the hand with it. Kotetsu startles and looks up. Bunny laughs and says something, before pushing the fork into his hand.

_“Ground control to Major Tom.”_

Kotetsu opens the box and takes a bite of fried rice. He chews consideringly, and swallows. Bunny rests his cheek on one hand, letting the other rest on the table between them. He says something.

_“So, what do you think?”_

Kotetsu looks up at him and says something back.

_“This is really good Bunny. I--thank you.”_

Kotetsu blushes and looks back down. Bunny smiles again, softer this time. He says something else. Kotetsu’s blush deepens, and he tries to hide it by taking another bite of fried rice.

_“Anything for you.”_

Kotetsu eats the fried rice, and Bunny watches him. It would seem odd, except for—. His eyes were so soft. His smile was so sweet. A look Kotetsu knew. He looked like—

“Like a man in love.” Kotetsu whispered to the empty apartment.

. . .

Antonio’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and snuck a glance. It was Kotetsu.

“Oh boy.” He said, “Excuse me.” getting out of his chair and walking to stand on the patio of the cafe.

“Hello?” He said.

“Antonio I’m in love with Bunny.” Kotetsu said.

There was a pause.

Finally Antonio said,

“Yes? Why are you calling to tell me this?”

“Because I— I don’t know what I’m supposed to do! You’re my best friend you’re supposed to help me with this kind of stuff come on!”

Antonio rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Ok, ok. I’ll be over in uh, half an hour.”

“Ok thanks.” Kotetsu said, before hanging up abruptly.

Antonio went back to the table and sat down.

“What did he say?” Asked Nathan, leaning across the table, eyes dancing with mirth.

Antonio dragged his hands down his face and said:

“I picked up the phone and he says, and I quote, ‘Antonio, I’m in love with Bunny.”

Nathan shrieked with delight and beat her feet against the floor.

“Oh my god will you calm down? People are staring.” Antonio said.

He was right. The guests had turned around to look at them, and the kitchen staff were poking their heads out of the order window.

“Sorry, sorry,” Nathan said, smiling dreamily and resting her hand on her bosom, “I can’t help myself. It’s so . . . You know what they say, all mankind loves a lover.”

“These lovers are a pain in the ass.” Antonio said.

“Well,” said Nathan, smiling and wiggling her eyebrows, “if we play our cards right, maybe they’ll stop being a pain in our asses and start being a pain in each other’s.”

Antonio snorted.

“Classy. Real classy.”

. . .

Kotetsu was flopped dramatically on the couch with his arm thrown over his face when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” he said.

He heard the door open, and footsteps cross the floor. Then a weight sank into the couch next to him.

“You wanna talk?” Antonio said.

Kotetsu wailed into his elbow.

Antonio sighed.

“You want my advice? Tell him, and tell him straight. Barnaby’s . . . well. You’re the only person he really trusts. I don’t need to tell you how big of a deal that is. Do right by him.”

Kotetsu looked out at him from under his arm.

“Is this the same Antonio who once told me that the school library was a good place to make out with Tomoe because ‘no one reads’?”

Antonio blushed.

“Are you the same Kotetsu who actually took my shitty advice?”

Kotetsu laughed. Then he poked Antonio’s thigh with his toe.

“But seriously. Thanks.” he said.

Antonio swatted his foot.

“What can I say? You need all the help you can get.”

. . .

Kotetsu spent Tuesday night pacing back and forth in front the bathroom mirror, muttering to himself and trying to figure out what to say.

“Bunny I need to talk to you— nonono.”

“Bunny, I want to tell you that—fuuuuuuuuccckkkkkkkk.”

After more than an hour of muttering and swearing, he came up with something he thought was delicate but to the point.

He should have known that all the planning in the world wouldn’t mean a thing when Bunny was standing in front of him.

. . .

Kotetsu was cycling between sitting on the couch and pacing when there was a knock at the door. Kotetsu flinched, scrambled to the door, and flung it open.

Bunny was leaning against the frame, breathing heavily. Kotetsu guessed he had jogged there, because his long blonde hair was tied up in a bun, his skin was glistening with sweat—and oh, he was wearing these very tiny, very tight, shorts, and a tank top. When Kotetsu opened the door, Bunny looked up at him and smiled.

“Hey Kotetsu.”

The worst thing about it was, that was all it took to short circuit Kotetsu’s brain.

He stood there for a moment, paralyzed. Bunny frowned slightly and straightened up.

“You ok old man?” He asked.

“Bunny I’m in love with you.” Kotetsu blurted out.

There was a moment of perfect stillness where Bunny stared at him—eyebrows raised, mouth slightly open.

_Abort mission! Abort abort!_

“I mean—I love you and I’m attracted to you and I think we should date but if that makes you uncomfortable then just tell me and I won’t say anything about it because our friendship means the—“

He stopped. Bunny, blushing furiously, had put his index finger on Kotetsu’s lips as if to shush him.

“Yes.” Bunny said.

“Yes to wh—” asked Kotetsu.

“Yes to dating.” Bunny said, looking away, his blotchy red blush creeping down to his chest. “Yes to . . . I love you.”

These last words were not said so much as whispered. It was so cute Kotetsu could actually feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“Bunny.” he said.

Bunny looked up at him, bewildered, embarrassed, and full of hope.

“Bunny.” as he reached up and took Bunny’s face in his hands.

“Bunny . . .” leaning in slowly, the tips of their noses brushing together—

 . . .

“Oh!”

Mr. Trujillo looked up from his newspaper. From across the room he could see his wife leaning over the railing on the balcony. She pulled herself up and beat a hasty retreat inside.

Her cheeks were pink.

“What is it my love?” Mr. Trujillo asked.

Mrs. Trujillo smiled and put her hand over her mouth, her eyes darting back to the balcony.

“I think Mr. Kaburagi downstairs finally told his conejito how he feels.” she said.


End file.
